


All Shadows End

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mirai's a jonin, new rarepair?, no explicit age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Just something I thought of.





	All Shadows End

_If this were a romance novel, I’d be waking slowly and sweetly to kisses and sappy shit._ It was an odd thought, for a kunoichi- even one of the Leaf- but that was what Mirai Sarutobi was thinking, idly, as she got dressed, eying the man on the bed with a mixture of resignation, tenderness, and frustration. Shikamaru, since his relationship with Temari had fractured, hadn’t let  _anyone_ in his bed. Mirai had been coveting that spot since she knew why she melted at the thought of her fathers’ student. Thing was, despite being a fucking jounin, she’d never been seen as desirable.

Sighing, she exited the room, unaware of the black eyes locked on her retreating back.

 

-

 

Shikamaru went through his day at the Hokage’s office, rolling his eyes when Kakashi prodded him about ‘walking off with Mirai-chan’.

Of course, if he wanted a repeat of last night, he had some work ahead of him.

 

-

 

Coming home fresh off a mission to be shadow bound to her bed surprised Mirai. More importantly, Shikamaru stripped her down efficiently, and once buried balls deep inside her, purred

“Welcome home, Mirai.”


End file.
